


Poison Apple

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica isn't as dead as she appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison Apple

“So she's not dead,” Stiles said, watching the golden curl slip along his finger.

“Of course not,” Mrs. Morrell said. “I didn't need her dead, just out of the way.”

Erica looked dead, her skin a pallid gray, her body unnaturally still.

Morrell started to step forward, closer, and Scott shifted minutely until he was between them and her. Stiles could hear rustling as the others undoubtedly mirrored his actions. She smirked and leaned back against the counter.

“How do we fix whatever you did to her?” Stiles asked, going back to his intent study of Erica's hair. It was the only thing that seemed remotely the same about her.

“A kiss,” Morrell said and he blinked, eyebrows rising. “Some things are classics for a reason. Love's kiss and the princess awakens.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at the theatrics and said, “So Boyd could-,”

“Nope,” Morrell cut in. “First, he's tried. And second, these things are best handled by people with a certain... _spark_.”

“But what if I'm not her true love?” he asked, shooting for sarcasm and landing on concerned, instead.

“You don't have to be,” Morrell said, starting to slowly pace along the edge of the wall. “You just have to love her enough. Can you do that? Can you love her enough to save a friend?”

Stiles let the curl slip from his finger and cupped Erica's cool cheek. “The wicked witch melted in the end, you know.”

“Good thing I prefer gray to black, then,” she said blithely “I'm an agent of balance.”

“Five murder fueled alphas verses one new alpha, four newly bitten betas, and three human teens, one of which doesn't even know what the hell is going on,” Stiles said, restraining himself from flying at her in a rage. “And Deaton, who only helps when bodies hit the floor and then, only in the vaguest way possible and if we beg just right. Yes, that's very...balanced.”

“That's what I was there for,” Morrell said, shrugging. “i was trying to tip the scales in your favor. That's why I needed her out of the way, not dead.”

He gave up trying to talk to her, choosing instead to close his eyes and bend to press his lips to Erica's cheek, willing her to open her eyes.

A beat, then clammy skin warmed beneath his lips and he started to shake a little. Fingers threaded through his hair and a raspy voice asked, “Hey, Batman. You my Prince Charming now?”

Stiles pressed his face into her cheek, too weak from relief to pull himself upright. “Yeah. If you want.”

She squeezed the back of his head lightly and said, “I guess this means I need a dress for prom.”

A throat cleared behind him as Stiles snorted a laugh and he tried to pull away but Erica held firm. He relaxed into her, resting his face in the curve of her neck where he could hear the steady beat of her heart. He waved a hand. “It's gonna be a few minutes.”

“We'll leave you be, then,” Deaton said wryly and a door closed.

“We thought they'd killed you,” he murmured.

“Morrell saved me,” she said and started petting his hair when he tensed up. “When you stick an epileptic werewolf in a moon proof room when she's been off her meds for awhile, it's a death sentence. Morrell was school counselor She knew about my seizures. She saved me.”

He curled an arm around her waist, hand fisting in her shirt. “I still thought you were _dead_.”

She pressed a kiss into his cheek. “But I'm _not_.”

He nodded and just clung harder.

***   
Stiles plunked a shiny red apple on Morrell's desk at the beginning of the next French class and she smirked before picking it up and taking a big bite.


End file.
